Multimedia content is generally released according to a staggered release schedule by which one or more distribution channels are granted an exclusive release window to profit off the content. For example, at any given time in the release schedule, content may be released in one or more of movie theaters, pay-per-view cable channels, subscription-based cable or satellite television channels, broadcast television, wide area networks (e.g., the Internet), or optical media, such as DVDs and Blu-Ray® discs. While the sequence of distribution channels through which multimedia content is released is generally known, the amount of time the multimedia content is available in each release window is variable and not well publicized.